Crash
by Yuulia
Summary: Crash... Era el sonido que hacia el interior de Hinata cada vez que se rompia mas y mas. Evitaba a toda costa que el mundo se detuviera por que cada vez que eso pasaba, su mente no se callaba y la melodia que emitia el estereo del lujoso auto que manejaba (aunque lo odiase) estrujaba su corazon. Estaba rota por dentro y ella estaba conciente de eso...


_Hola, les traigo un fic que de verdad senti la necesidad de escribir; no se sera un one-shot o tendra continuacion, estaba escribiendo y llegue hasta donde llegue, no pude continuar, no supe continuar. Quizas es por que esta historia aun no tiene un desenlace. _

_Aun asi, les agradezco entrar aqui y leer lo que he escrito. Miles de Gracias. _

_Estructura del fanfic  
_

NARRACION

_Estrofas de canciones_

**_Recuerdos_**

**__**_Los personajes aqui mencionados no son de mi propiedad. Solo para aclarar. _

* * *

_Crash… _

Era el sonido que hacia el interior de Hinata cada vez que su entorno se callaba y solo se encontraba ella y sus pensamientos, ella y su voz interior, ella y su tortura.

Ella prefería mil veces estar ocupada todo el día así evitaba pensar, así evitaba sentir como se rompía cada vez más, así solo aunque le pasare, no lo tomaba en cuenta. Cuando el mundo bajaba la velocidad era cuando se daba cuenta de cuan rota que estaba.

Rota… una muñeca rota…

La que trataba de ser perfecta y complacer a todo mundo, la que no pensaba en ella misma ¿por tonta? No, por buena persona. O verdaderamente, por ser sumamente tonta.

Miraba perdidamente hacia el semáforo que marcaba rojo, sus manos se deslizaron sobre el volante mientras una melodía que estrujaba su corazón sonaba en el estéreo del auto que su padre había comprado para ella.

Un auto lujoso, verdaderamente hermoso. Cualquier chica en su posición estaría agradecida por tenerlo, un altima deportivo a dos puertas color azul metálico; un auto envidiable, mas no lo sentía suyo, no le gustaba, no sentía que fuera el auto que la expresara como tal, lo único que podría controlar de él era la música que tocaba, "Puede ser" era la melodía que estrujaba su corazón.

Sintió ganas de gritar, de llorar, de acelerar lo más que pudiera y alejarse lo más posible de esa horrible ciudad a la cual estaba atada.

- ¡Cálmate! –se recrimino a si misma- tu no lloras… tú ya no lloras – se dijo tratando de ahogar sus sentimientos-

El semáforo cambio de color y ella acelero completamente ida en su tortura psicológica, estaba rota, no había duda de eso, no solo estaba rota, estaba atada a un lugar donde no quería estar.

Se empezó a romper desde hacía más de 4 años, cuando por decisión de su padre tuvo que olvidar sus planes de estudiar alguna tontería que ella quisiera; de irse lejos, de conocer nuevas personas, nuevos mundos y de estudiar la carrera tonta que no la llevara a nada pero que de verdad quisiera estudiar, de verdad le hiciera feliz. Muriéndose de hambre pero feliz por dedicarse a lo que de verdad le gustaba.

Estudio lo que su padre le ordeno, sin protestar con la firma promesa de que una vez terminara sus estudios universitarios ella partiría a estudiar lo que quisiese, así que estudio una carrera permitiera quedarse y manejar las empresas Hyuuga, tal como su padre lo deseaba. Se ató a un lugar.

Ahora próxima a egresar sus planes se habían vuelto a venir abajo y se rompió aún más. Ahora tenía que olvidar el estudiar algo nuevo y conocer nueva gente ya que su padre le había sugerido, casi ordenado el quedarse en esa misma cuidad y tener algo que le perteneciera, algo que le diera estabilidad económica, estabilidad económica que ella n0o deseaba. Ella desea irse, no le importa si tuviera que vivir con el minino, no le importa si no conoce a nadie y empieza de cero, ella solo quiere conocer el mundo.

Pero ahora no le queda más remedio que ahogar sus sueños de continuar y conocer el mundo y quedarse por siempre en esa misma ciudad, con esa misma gente, realizando un trabajo que odia; eso que le aseguraría comodidad, certidumbre, dinero, lujos, más no felicidad. Se ató a las comodidades.

Aparco el coche mientras la canción comenzaba por cuarta vez desde que comenzó a manejar. Se detuvo frente a una tienda de autoservicio, necesitaba algo de tomar.

¡Demonios! –dijo ella cuando vio entrando a la tienda a un colega de la empresa de su padre, lo pensó dos segundos y volvió a arrancar el coche. Compraría algo de tomar en el siguiente autoservicio-

La canción volvió a tocar cuando ella encendió el automóvil.

_No sé si quedan amigos, ni si existe el amor  
Si puedo contar contigo para hablar de dolor  
Si existe alguien que escuche cuando alzo la voz…_

Coreo en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente al escuchar esta última frase de la estrofa.

-Si existe alguien que escuche cuando alzo la voz y no sentirme solo…. –se volvió a repetir mientras miraba distraídamente la calle que circulaba.-

_**-¡Por qué no quieren entender que no quiero trabajar, no quiero dedicarme a esto! –Dijo Hinata triste, molesta y ligeramente alterada-**_

_**-¡Por que no quieres entender que necesitas certidumbre, necesitas algo! –Le contesto su padre notablemente enojado por la actitud terca de su hija- ¿Por qué no entras en razón? **_

_**- ¿y Por qué ustedes no quieren escuchar? **_

-No hay quien escuche… -Se dijo a si misma mientras la música la acompañaba… Un _crash _sonó en su interior, se rompía cada vez más-

* * *

Que les ha parecido? Espero les haya gustado, aun no decido si continuarlo o no. Que opinan ustedes?

Miles de gracias por leer y de favor, no olviden dejar un review.


End file.
